


【叶黄ABO】理想型金主11

by yiboliu758



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, 叶黄 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiboliu758/pseuds/yiboliu758
Summary: 娱乐圈设定，叶A黄O





	【叶黄ABO】理想型金主11

**Author's Note:**

> 车，OOC慎看

第十一章 LOVELOVE  
不出叶修所料，LYfive出道宣传持续了一个月。  
这支12月才出道的组合竟然横扫年末各大音乐颁奖典礼的最佳新人奖，亮眼的单曲和首专销售实绩令人心服口服。  
在如今这新人越来越难走红的时代，不借助任何选秀节目的人气，纯粹依靠制作公司的力量推出偶像实数不易，而蓝雨这五位真正意义上的新人做到了！

工作告一段落之后，黄少天排除万难向公司请假三天。  
叶修在嘉世传媒附近的公寓地址，他明明没去过几次却倒背如流，这天主动上门“负荆请罪”。  
只不过准备的并非荆条，而是盒神秘的膏药——叶修下面那根的尺寸令身为处男的黄少天难免产生一丢丢害怕，总觉得会很疼，备好事后急救用品准没错！  
至于这东西从哪来的，蓝雨训练营中黄少天的铁杆迷弟众多，虽然连送他此神物的练习生都奇怪一个地道的Omega怎么也需要这东西，一般Beta才……  
“我亲戚在搞药物科研。”黄少天煞有介事的解释，一贯仰望他的练习生也不便多问。  
“等研究成果出来了，我也回赠你一份！”黄少天补充道，神情颇有专家学者的架势，仿佛他们在谈论的不是减缓私密处疼痛的药膏，而是某项伟大的发明创造。  
“哦……”练习生应了一声，总觉得哪里不对劲。

然而当黄少天终于见到叶修，先前脸不红心不跳扬言要将药膏用于科研的他，此刻羞得不要不要的！  
刚脱掉外套，一不小心那盒药膏从口袋中滑落，正巧滚到叶修脚边。  
“事后抹一抹，保护私密处，特别适合初次享受床笫之欢的你。”叶修审视着包装盒上的产品说明，故意念出来。  
“念什么念，又不是奇奇怪怪的春天的药也不是壮那啥的药。”黄少天明知道叶修就想逗他，却忍不住嘀咕，“它可是正规厂家产的，还有防伪二维码呢！”  
用话唠来掩饰害羞，属于某人的惯用招数，每每令叶修忍俊不禁。  
“坏蛋！想笑就笑吧！”黄少天气鼓鼓的瞅着叶修。  
不过叶修并没真的笑出声，反而抱住他认真的问：“少天，你不是很怕疼？”  
“嗯！”黄少天点头如捣蒜。真相就是他小时候太皮曾经带领一群小屁孩去捅公园树林里的马蜂窝，被两只硕大的蜂子蛰了手臂，瞬间肿了两个大红包，痛得眼冒金星，从此之后便特别怕疼。  
叶修非但没有取笑他，还亲亲黄少天的脸颊，哄道：“别怕，今晚我不会弄疼你的……”  
黄少天一边摩挲叶修的胸肌反复揩油，一边将信将疑的指出：“但是你那么大！”  
“谢谢夸奖。”叶修这下真笑了，黄少天的语气太好玩了，世上怎么会有像他这样有趣的人，每次和他在一起都很快乐。  
“你别得意，如果我是Alpha的话，说不定比你还大呢！”黄少天突然假设道，思考了一番后却又反悔，“算了算了，我才不要那么大，平时岂不是挺不方便？”  
除了工作，黄少天就是他的快乐源泉，叶修揉揉他的嘴唇，意味深长的说：“平时没那么大，和喜欢的人在一起才会……比如现在……”  
其实黄少天也想和叶修亲热，抱紧对方享受久违的拥吻。  
两人都明白接下来会发生什么，为表诚意黄少天事先还挑选了一条性感的内裤。  
那是十八岁当天，大家伙儿开玩笑送他的成年生日礼物，没想到几个月后就派上了用场。  
他可能不属于浪漫型的情人，还被叶修发现偷偷准备了药膏，但黄少天也有仔细考虑过初夜，比如换上这条内裤，比如想着可以稍微主动一点……  
于是他帮叶修脱衣服，不像上次那么毛手毛脚。  
“要先验货吗？”脱光后叶修开玩笑道。  
黄少天调皮的握了一下那根巨物，羞羞的笑。虽然他什么都没说，但叶修只是看见他的笑容就忍不住心驰荡漾……  
随后黄少天将自己的衣服也一并脱掉，只剩一条露出大半个屁股的黑色小内裤，那浑圆的臀部看得叶修口干舌燥。  
黄少天知道叶修紧盯着他，躺到床上慢慢的脱掉内裤，动作说不出的诱人。  
“你在勾引我？”叶修压倒他。  
“那你被勾引到了吗？”黄少天无辜的笑，趁机摸摸最喜欢的胸肌。  
“你说呢？”叶修用硬挺的那处顶他大腿根。  
“嗯啊……”黄少天叫声可甜。  
幻想过无数次与他结合，即将如愿以偿，叶修先用手指极尽温柔的抚弄黄少天的后穴，那里娇嫩得要命，被他一碰就敏感的紧缩。  
“少天，放松点。”叶修在恋人耳边低语，另一只手揉着他的男根。  
“啊！”前后同时的刺激令黄少天招架不住，张开的双腿无意识的去夹叶修的腰。  
很快寻得他内里某处软肉，叶修掌握要领将探入的手指来回搔刮，惹得黄少天里面都湿透了。  
“嗯……啊……别再弄那里……”黄少天禁不住求饶，再被叶修的手指像这样持续戳弄下去的话，他的小穴不知道会喷出多少汁液，好害羞！  
叶修抽出手指稍事停顿，却暧昧的吸吮他的耳垂：“还记得你答应过我什么吗？”  
“不……不记得了……” 黄少天小声嘀咕。  
然而叶修哪里会放过他，提醒道：“你说随便我想要怎样都可以。”  
“哎呀，我哪说了？我没说过！”黄少天打算装傻充愣，结果双腿被叶修用力拉开，粉嫩的小穴整个暴露在他面前。  
“不想承认？那十天呢？”叶修并没逼迫他，转而提起两人的十日之约，令单方面爽约的黄少天瞬间愧疚不已。  
“好吧，我确实都说过。”黄少天态度放软，带着将功补过的心理小心翼翼的讨饶，“那你想要怎样嘛？别欺负我……”  
边说话边试图并拢双腿，挡住那迷人的小穴。可是叶修力气比他大，执意让他保持双腿大开的羞耻姿势。随着穴口被拨弄，不一会儿，适才已蓄满春水的小洞就再也忍耐不住的喷出蜜汁。  
“啊……”黄少天极少触碰后面，都不知道为何那里会如此敏感，床单都被他弄脏了。  
眼前的画面太勾人，又嫩又湿的小穴简直令叶修无法移开目光，再度将手指探入，随即伸进拉出，轻而易举的带出更多的淫水。  
“啊……啊……都说别欺负我了……太湿了……”黄少天羞得直叫，偷瞄到叶修直挺挺的巨根，想说别再折磨他了，好想要叶修干脆插进来啊！  
“想要吗？”叶修明了。  
“啊……”黄少天的喘息声甜得不像话，小穴被手指用力搅弄，舒服得腰都挺起来了。“啊……进来！”  
得到恋人的邀请，叶修再也无法忍耐，将粗大的肉棒抵进黄少天的小穴！  
“啊啊！”黄少天疼得尖叫。那根的大小和硬度手指远不可比拟，紧窄的小穴很快就被塞得满满的。  
“你里面好棒……”尚未开始大力抽插叶修就已爽得不行，黄少天的私密处超乎他想象的甜美。  
“骗人……还说不会疼……啊……好疼！”初经人事的身体没办法立即适应，黄少天可怜的瞅着叶修，都哭了。  
“马上就不疼了，乖……”叶修吻他的眼角，何时见过阳光健气的黄少天如此柔弱的模样，反而令他的那根更加肿胀。  
“别……别再大了……啊……讨厌……”眼看着那巨物在自己的小洞中耕耘，黄少天觉得简直不可思议，原来果真进得去，还可以在里面抽动！渐渐习惯后，一阵酥麻感从结合处蔓延开来……  
“真的讨厌？”叶修捏住他胸前挺起的两颗乳头，同时加快下身的律动。  
“啊！”黄少天又痛又舒服的娇喘，被叶修一下下顶弄敏感处，温暖的穴壁紧咬着肉棒不放。  
“舒服吗？”叶修在他的耳边低笑，“要不要我再用力一点？”  
“啊……啊……啊……还要……”黄少天本能的叫，话说出口却又觉得羞赧，脸蛋一片绯红。  
得到鼓励的叶修提起黄少天的一条腿架在肩膀上，更加肆无忌惮的冲撞嫩穴！那里面真是又热又紧，在他的撞击下淫水直流……  
“啊啊……”黄少天被顶弄得欲仙欲死，都不知道平时对他特别温柔的叶修怎么在床上这么凶猛，或是该夸他那根太厉害？  
他哪里说得出口“你太猛了”这种淫荡的话，但是诚实的小穴被干得不住收缩，前面那根也随着叶修抽插的动作一抖一抖的，眼看就要濒临高潮……  
“要到了？”叶修不只下半身勇猛，还料事如神。讲真他一辈子都没这么爽过，肉棒被夹得好紧，结合处的“啪啪”声不绝于耳。不只黄少天即将到达顶点，就连他自己也快按耐不住射在小穴之中！  
“少天！”叶修将黄少天的腿放下来，挺腰冲刺。  
“叶修……叶修……嗯……啊……啊！”在他快速的抽插下黄少天高叫着射了，过于激烈的快感险些令他昏死过去。  
“啊……少天……”叶修抹开黄少天身上的白液，动情的吻他，在继续狠狠的操了几十下后，终于达到高潮。肉棒来不及抽出，滚烫的精液全数射进了黄少天的小穴。  
空气中弥漫着信息素的气味，与相爱的人结合的滋味如此美妙，两人都欲罢不能……

事后，叶修不仅担负起替恋人清理的工作，还不忘给他抹上药膏。  
黄少天眯着眼睛享受，事到如今做都做了，抹药什么的他也顾不得害羞啦，尽管叶修坏心的调戏他：“粉红色的小洞都有点肿了，还疼不？”  
其实早就不疼了，只是有点酸胀的感觉，好好睡一晚应该就能恢复了吧？果然如送他药膏的练习生所说Omega根本用不到这东西。  
但是黄少天没说实话：“疼！疼死我了！”  
叶修一眼便看穿了他的谎言，哪有人一边吼着疼，还有精神摩擦别人的胸肌？  
看破不说破，权当黄少天在对他撒娇好了。  
“让我亲亲。”叶修温柔的吻他。  
黄少天满足的在他怀里偷笑，真的好喜欢叶修啊！

 

（未完）


End file.
